


And In Your Eyes Dost My Love Bloom

by charleybradburies



Series: avland Mission 10 | Gift Exchange [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Community: 1_million_words, Community: avland, Community: femslashagenda, Dorks in Love, Embedded Images, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flowers, For a Friend, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take care of yourself." "You too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In Your Eyes Dost My Love Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/SHOEwth)


End file.
